A Crempty Theme Park
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser takes Bowser Junior and Toadette to a theme park while the youngsters are on a date. It doesn't exactly stay as things are planned...


Dry Bowser was collecting the various power ups that were cluttered around in Bowser Junior's messy room, with the two reptiles being at one of the Koopa prince's private castles in the fiery lands of the Koopa Kingdom. Bowser Jr. was trying his best to look good as Toadette was coming over for a date.

"How do I look, pops?" Bowser Jr. asked as he placed a rainbow colored bow tie on, pointing at himself.

Dry Bowser sighed while rolling his eyes. "Kid, I told you several times, I'm not your dad. Besides, you should be yourself."

"But why would I want to do something that lame?" Bowser Jr. complained as he leaned on the edge of his Junior Klown Kar, flailing his arms as he heard Toadette barge in.

"Hey! So are we gonna go or what?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together behind her back.

"Yeah. That theme park you mentioned, though... is it still active?" Dry Bowser stated as he rolled his left bony hand around.

Toadette nodded as she snapped her fingertips together. "Uh huh! I heard that there's something pretty funky about it!" She gasped as she felt her stomach gurgle. "Oh, speaking of which... you guys can go ahead! I gotta, well, you know...!"

"Ugh... at this time of day?" Bowser Jr. groaned as he watched Toadette dash off, turning to Dry Bowser. "Must she always-"

"Unfortunately yeah, otherwise she won't stop," Dry Bowser commented to Bowser Jr. as the two proceeded to leave the room and head out of the window, the two reptiles climbing down into a larger clown car like mech that Junior crafted himself, with it being big enough to fit anyone in there as the tower shook from Toadette farting, with neither of them being able to hear her deep pitched bassy fart blasts. Several minutes passed as Toadette got her loud farts out of her body, giggling as she fanned the air behind with her right hand.

"It's gonna be pretty stinky in there, I can tell ya that much!" Toadette giggled as she squeezed next to Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr., much to their disgust as they used their dark magic to get Toadette's stinky fart stench off of her.

After a quite long flight, the trio eventually reached the theme park, with it being... very empty. It didn't help that it was dark, but what was weird was that even at night there would be people... except not.

"Huh? Why is it so empty?" Toadette remarked as she was right next to Bowser Jr.

"I think the people are all riding the rides... right?" Bowser Jr. asked as he pulled out his magic paintbrush and used it as a backscratcher.  
Dry Bowser brushed back his red hair, murmuring. "Hrm... you would think the paths would be crowded, given how much people crowd about while walking."

"Ooh, that would be stinky!" Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands.

"Nowhere as smelly as you," Bowser Jr. responded with a smirk, which Toadette didn't mind since she embraced being a dirty girl.

"All right, enough flattering. Let's get down there and see what's happening," Dry Bowser explained as he landed the mech right in the packed parking lot, which also raised concerns as there was nobody present.

After walking through the entrance, the trio split off to see just how silent the area was. The music for the various attractions were playing, but there weren't any screams from people riding it. Bowser Jr. and Toadette went together while Dry Bowser went on his own, to give them some alone time for their date.

"Huh... not a single person here. What a shame, I would have loved bonking them with my hammer!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he pulled out his squeaky red hammer, slamming it on the pavement as he then placed it back into his spiky green shell.

Toadette frowned as she brushed back her pink mushroom pigtails. "Maybe they just really needed the bathroom. It's all fun until you gotta go potty!"

"The bathroom? What about the food stalls?" Bowser Jr. pointed out as he then literally pointed at a hotdog stand nearby. "Why, how is it that no one is stuffing themselves at that food stall?"

Toadette's stomach growling made her blush as she nodded her head, holding Bowser Jr.'s left hand. "Well that's a pretty good point. Let's go see if anyone is there to give us some chow!" She then began skipping along, with Bowser Jr. begrudgingly doing the same as a result since he felt it was too girly for a prince like him.


End file.
